This invention relates generally to heated clothing, and more particularly concerns a heated suit system which is modular and which enables selective wearing of certain sections of the suit without impairment of the heating function.
There is a need for heated garments in many sports and other activities, such as for example, motorcycling, snowmobile operation and the operation of construction equipment out of doors in cold climates. On the other hand, a complete heated suit may become locally uncomfortable to the wearer, to the extent that he requires heating of only a selected portion of a complete suit.
One heated suit of interest is that described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,028. While that suit has many advantages, it is found that conservation of electrical energy supplied to the heater wires is desirable, for example to prolong the life of a battery power supply to enable use of the suit for longer periods without battery charging. Also, control of heating in relation to existing temperature at a garment zone or zones adjacent the wearer's body is desired, to conserve energy and to avoid overheating or unnecessary heating of certain suit zones.